1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inserts for intake conduits for an internal combustion engine for the purpose of increasing oxygen flow into the combustion chambers of the engine to increase power thereby achieving greater torque and horsepower, increase gas mileage and have the engine run leaner to decrease smog and burn less fuel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every internal combustion engine intakes air with the oxygen in the air being used to achieve burning of the fuel within the combustion chambers of the engine. If there is supplied more than an adequate amount of air, there is supplied a more than adequate amount of oxygen to achieve the leanest possible combustion of the fuel within the combustion chambers. The more oxygen that is supplied within the combustion chambers the more complete ignition of the fuel is achieved within the combustion chamber. The more complete the burning of the fuel, the greater the torque and horsepower that is achieved from the engine. Also, the more complete burning of the fuel minimizes exhaust emissions from the engine. The more complete burning of the fuel, the better the fuel economy. It is common to insert a butterfly-type of vane valve to throttle the air that is being supplied to the internal combustion engine. This vane valve is controlled in conjunction with the operating of the engine to control the amount of air that is being supplied into the engine. The valve is more open at higher engine speeds. A smaller volume of air is required during engine idling than during normal engine operation and therefore the vane valve is positioned partially closed.
It has been found that as the engine operates and air is sucked in through the air inlet into the combustion chambers that this air is churning creating a turbulent air intake condition. It has been discovered that turbulent air entering in a fuel injection chamber of an internal combustion engine is not the most desirable scenario. Laminar flow of the air is preferred. It has been discovered in the past that if a venturi was inserted within the air intake of an internal combustion engine that the turbulence of the air is decreased and the airflow tends to become more laminar.
It has been known to design venturies in conjunction with air intake conduits of internal combustion engines. These venturies achieve more complete burning of the fuel, but in the past these venturies have not maximized the fuel burning to achieve maximum efficiency in the combustion of the fuel within the engine. Additionally, these venturies required substantial modification of the air throttle passage or inlet conduit and therefore unless such venturies are incorporated at the time of manufacturing the internal combustion engine, widespread usage of such venturies in conjunction with air inlet conduits has not been achieved. On diesel engines, the insert position is at the air intake tube or right before the air sensor and the intake tube. The air intake tube is positioned after the turbocharger and the inner cooler. In gas powered engines, the intake is at the throttle body before the butterfly.
It would be desirable to design a venturi insert that could be easily inserted within a conventional air intake conduit of an internal combustion engine that will cause the air to be conducted through a venturi prior to flowing within the combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine.